


Bending the Rules

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Coercion, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, kamakura arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Kamakura is not Tokyo.</cite> (Spoilers for Kamakura arc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xandria](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xandria).



“It’s sexual harassment!”

“Our investigation relies on Nagare-san’s favour.”

Neither pay attention to Watari’s death grip on Tatsumi’s elbow, or the not quite transparent splashes on Tatsumi’s glasses.

“He'll demand more, to reassert his dominance after the rape. You don‘t like to bottom.”

Tatsumi flushes, but does not back down. "Kamakura is not Tokyo. Nagare-san is master of this household. He makes claim on his servants as he sees fit."

“Tatsumi, you’re not his servant!”

Watari has never kissed Tatsumi so violently before, but tasting Tatsumi’s blood is at least still tasting Tatsumi.

“You’re mine,” Watari says. “By anyone’s rules.”


End file.
